User talk:Andy/Archive 1
boo :x Athrun Feya 15:08, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Andyy sign your posts :p like it says Athrun Feya 17:39, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Could have been that other guy who apparently knows me Athrun Feya 19:04, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Who? Me? :) Selket Shadowdancer 17:24, 10 May 2008 (EDT) You did it again :p [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''talk''| ) 17:23, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah you :P. and done what? Forgot to sign! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''talk''| ) 18:00, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol Athrun should know me this is just a different username, Dryss Darkfire, Athrun? xD We already discussed this on the other wiki! :p BTW Andy welcome to PvX, if you need any help with anything feel free to ask. :) Selket Shadowdancer 17:40, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::Hehe ty. I was wondering, how do i make little boxes, put pictures in them that link to an enlargement of the images i could put alongside the guide here to make it more clear? Oops forgot to sign again. Andy 17:44, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Sadly my knowledge of coding is pretty limited, best to ask one of the Admins on the Admin Noticeboard. :) Selket Shadowdancer 17:48, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Ah ok, thanks anyway. Nice speedy reply ^^. Andy 17:49, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Haha, I patrol Recent Changes at night! xD Selket Shadowdancer 17:51, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::okayokay :p yeah i know you now. at the time i was all "there's a stranger on my talk!" the code is fun lol, seem to have gotten the hang of it for my wiki user page. Like my new sig? :p [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''talk''| ) 17:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Haha Yeah is nice :p. Get back to work. I'll be on msn when i finish this run :I'm in burnout mode after yesterday - why are you on pvxwiki and not msn? [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''talk''| ) 18:03, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Dunno :P got bored and ended up here. Andy 18:29, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::And so the addiction begins! :p Selket Shadowdancer 18:31, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::haha :D... checking pvx between deep runs :p i hope not Andy 18:32, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol. BTW feel free to add me ingame ya? Any friend of Athruns is a friend of mine. :) Selket Shadowdancer 18:34, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Yeah sure Andy 18:45, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Edited Healing Hands monk removing Healing Hands in order to show my line of thinking. Also changed main variant of the BiP into something hopefully a little more useful. Fixed some errors in BiP variants (Fall Back is unusable.) Moloch 13:57, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Good luck In your exams :p [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''athrun''| ) 18:41, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Oh he got exams too? o.O Good luck! :) Selket Shadowdancer 19:49, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :so have i :p argh [[User:Athrun Feya|'Lau ']] (''athrun''| ) 13:24, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::TY ^^ read it a bit late tho :p N/ME SS Nuker Hey Andy i reverted your edits here. The build has been vetted great, so any major overhauls should be agreed on the talk page (you can't just decide on your own). Just wait a couple of days first ;) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:17, 16 February 2009 (EST) :>.< Andy 11:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) meh No talk on noticeboard so I QQ here. Don't preach when you do nothing to improve anything. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:10, 17 February 2009 (EST) :So youd rather lots bad builds rated Great than a couple of Great builds in Great and the rest in Good? Andy 13:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Having an Any/Me build is dumb? If you want to put PvE builds in their right categories then rate them accordingly and have BM's remove exaggeratedly high votes instead of telling people not to have incorrect votes removed. It might not be a "great", but his vote is wrong so it should be removed.. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I Believe so. I've posted on that build why it's not worth 5-5 like everyone voted it and it made jack shit difference, what else can I do? I voted it according to what I think it deserved. The only problem you had with that vote is the res sig bit, and I didn't disagree with that. Apart from that, the vote is completly valid. If it's not great, why did you rate it 5-4-X? Andy 13:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::A guide of the meta PvE bar is atleast 5-4-X. Should variant-mainbar Echo. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::The problem is that every profession shouldn't run a cryer, so there shouldn't be a guide. Tbh, there shouldn't be general cryers for any profession because every build changes based on the area and what your team already has. Life 13:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Every necro shouldn't run a MM, but being an MM is an option... --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::But every other class shouldn't run a MM, ur point is invalid. Plus, on a generic cry bar, only 1-2 skills would be on the bar. Life 13:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::: Have you ever been on a pug urgoz cryway run? The "Meta" is not good - ether renewal cryers that do less damage and have little utility that good builds, echo-chain cryers that take 5+ seconds to spike, giving the enemies plenty of time to split or change target and kill casters. If you want people to come to this site, look for a "Great" cryer build and get shit then it's a waste of time - personnaly I thought we had the rating system so that didn't happen. I don't see the relavence of that comment to this. Andy 13:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Life, as in people use other bars for other purposes which are found elsewhere on PvX, but if a Monk wants to cry then give him his cry build. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::So because a guy wants to run the build, it makes it a good build? Andy 13:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) Quote: I've posted on that build why it's not worth 5-5 like everyone voted it and it made jack shit difference, what else can I do? Felt like pointing out you haven't made one single contribution to that build other than your vote and saying "Each profession has better builds" isn't exactly grade A for explaining why it sucks. Have a nice day. --Guild of Deals talk 13:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Tbh, you won't win this chaos, there are too many variants to make one general build. Life 13:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) :: The elite is useless, without totally changing the build, its crap - if i tried to totally remake the build then it would be a different build, my changes would be reverted and I'd be told ot make the build somewhere else. As you request it, I'll show you how other professions can be good. Andy 14:02, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Life, if I start an argument it doesn't end before I atleast get a compromiss. Atm I'm not even arguing, on my standards that is. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Then you fail. Read my vote btw. Life 14:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::tbh guys just fix the build. Tell when to use it, fix the bars/optionals, tell which professions should run some other builds. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:16, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::There you go GoD. That build is past fixing - it can be improved for every profession, as shown. Andy 14:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Ah, the usual vote removal because it didn't agree with the articles creator. Are we forgetting theres a difference between fundamentally not understanding how a build works and disagreeing, based on experience and knowledge of several builds that already exist and do a better job.... It was a fair vote and, since then more have agreed. Athrun Feya 11:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Your Sig Needs to represent moar. Like--->Life 02:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I enjoy simplicity. I'm also not too proud of my guild atm. Andy 02:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::I liek yours btw Andy 02:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks :D. A guildie has epic photoshop skills, and has been making avatars for everyone. I requested a wiki tag as well :P. I'm not seeing how Deep and FoW records aren't something to be proud of lol. Life 03:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah nice - Handy (exGoE leader) does avatars for us - could probably get him to make me something similar in exchange for me not mocking him when hes drunk. 12 minute deep is fun, but losing FoW wasn't - IcU got 14 minutes. Though not to be sniffed at, 1 record isn't quite the same as 4 like I had a while ago :P. Not seen you online since the other day when we talked - you playing at silly american hours or something? Andy 03:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Gah, I hate being out if the loop on times. I feel like an idiot when I bring it up in guild chat. Grats on deep. I jut talked with some people, and supposedly icU likes to bring up that time when arguing in alliance chat. Four records is very impressive, and sadly it looks like icU is headed that way. As for me, I've only been playing at like 9 pm. (GMT -8) Life 04:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know about the 4th for IcU - theres no way they will get deep (though I said that about FoW) and UW is unlikely. The only IcU member I talk to has been doing uw (bought 50 Oni summoning stones from me for vale), but I don't know if thats with IcU or his old guild, NOOO, some old uw farmers. Nice, your normally on at 5am my time, no wonder I never see you :P. That doesn't surprise me - IcU always seemed like the type to boast when they got something - even back when they had nothing. Andy 13:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I doubt they'll get deep, but uw actually wouldn't be too hard. As far as I know, Luck got the record before summoning stones, so those might help. The main restriction in uw is pits and mnts, and pits is pretty easily doable in 10 minutes if you know what you're doing. It basically comes down to the mnts spawn. Life 20:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I know nothing of UW (know like 3 areas of it >.<) and again I was wrong, IcU with 4 elite areas :P. Ah well, I have the only area I really enjoyed playing. I'm wondering where my gloating whisper from Psy is. Andy 21:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wait, they DO have 4? What's the fourth? I'm still pissed that we can't get urgie back :(. Life 21:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::They just got 10 minute UW. Sounds like you need to organise a really core team to work hard at it. Andy 21:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Thats extremely annoying, although I did just call it :p. And yeah, we do. Life 22:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Guess every guild goes through its prime - now its icU's turn. Keep seeing them in deep, this could get funny :P. Andy 19:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::We can't let icU get all 5 lol. Life 17:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Not gonna happen :P. Probably going deep soon - interested? Andy 18:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Definitely. But...I have school for the next 4 hours, and then baseball for like 3 hours after that :/ Then dinner for like an hour...So if you want to do deep in ~9 hours, I'm there haha. Life 18:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hah, guess not then. Sounds like your working hard at school. Andy 19:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Bring on the weekend..uh shame i'm not here. Athrun Feya 22:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Finland wins? Andy 23:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah they ride poros to work, of course it wins Athrun Feya 23:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Deeeeeep Send me some of your videos, want to put a Deep video together, with all update pulls - - i've started capturing runs again Athrun Feya 10:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :ALSO INVITE ME ALONG IN 10 DAYS. I MUST DO PVE WITH YOU CUZ YOU'RE FAST AND STUFF. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 17:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or not. Andy 18:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm I'm thinking of making a generic Mesmer cryer, with all the variants/utilities that are actually good. I'll probably start in my userspace, so feel free to add/fix stuff. Your other agro ppl can help too lol. Life 19:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Was gonna do the same when I had time. See Here, may be similar to what you were thinking of doing and will soon have good ideas you can steal for an official build page. Andy 19:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::No stealing :p help me sort that page out then we can post a proper guide. Athrun Feya 19:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking me/ not any/me. I started. Life 19:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh i'm going to make it pretty biased towards mesmers, we all know theyre better anywayAthrun Feya 23:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, I was going off of what you already had, and it looked like an any/me. Well, we'll probably have a few points that the other doesn't have at the end, so we can submit whichever is formatted better/has better info. Life 00:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Urgoz Write-up Couple things. First, sorry about the ec lol. Next, I really think you should try running a third sin. You'll be able to recall more groups(wolf pops, all of them). Like in the energy degen room. If you run 3 sins, you can pull the wolf pop right before that room away so that the main team doesn't have to kill anything(no recall there). Also, you don't need to kill the bark in that room. Ofc, if this is a pug guide, it would make more sense. Life 19:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :After 3 runs, any organised team shouldn't need a guide - its for pugs/first timers. We don't kill any wolves apart from pops room and the bridge btw. Do the corridors (or any of it) if you want, you know it much better (and I only know like half the spawns in corridors) and probably know a better way of doing it safely than me. Andy 19:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::You proved that last run :D Athrun Feya 21:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Tbh, I'm not sure how you wouldn't kill any of the pops when only one sin has recall, unless you plan on wasting a lot of time. I think you're going to have to write it up. If I see something that could easily be fixed, I'll point it out. Life 21:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, put those builds up before we started skipping. Will put recall back in 2nd tank. Andy 21:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If you do urgoz soon, take a screenshot of the mission map in wolves corridors zoomed in fully please - lines make explaining a lot easier. Andy 17:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ill try, but I haven't been doing urgoz lately because I haven't had time. I'll see what I haave already, but it will likely be a picture of the compass not the minimap. That should work fine though. Life 17:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't believe you are correct in saying that every bark that wasn't killed will effect you. The only effect we get is energy denial, and thats only the right side of the room. As far as I remember, there's no weakness as urgoz. Life 19:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Your probably right - we skip energy degen Bark and get it at urgoz so i presumed. gogo fix it. Andy 19:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) FoW I'm updating an existing tank build for FoW. Is the build on User:Andy/New FoW what you would suggest? Life 04:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :For our tactics (standing on a stack of traps with no monk), yes - though Technobabble depends on what the mesmers are running. Andy 17:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch, just saw the current build and my eyes started bleeding. Think A/E is more suitable for pugs? Andy 16:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just copy+paste this into the SC bar. I already updated a general tank. Build:A/E Permaform Tank Life 17:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Gogo RfBM Me Do it! Partly because I don't want to RfBM myself, and partly because I have no idea how. Oh, I'm also looking forward to getting ass raped by the pvp community. Life 00:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :/Sigh Life 20:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Pvpers who never look at pve section know their shit Andy 23:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Pvp'ers here are idiots. --Anonimous. D: 00:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::tbh it's b/c noc. If you wanna go have a pve gay love fest, start your own site--Goldenstar 01:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If I see this right, pvx has a pvp AND a pve section. Having no one with influence who knows a shit about pve is baed. Life 01:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Im thinking anonimous should give it another shot. Life 06:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Mine is still pending maybe it can still turn out into success. --Anonimous. D: 10:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Read shadowsins rant on my guide. Life 18:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Ritspike Urgoz It's somewhat outdated, but I'd still like to make it. Thoughts? Life 18:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :In my 6k hours on GWs, I've spent about 10 of them in a ritualist - so yeah not too good with them. But I'll help where I can. Andy 18:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, I have the rt bars done. Problem is we ran it with 4 ursan tanks, so I don't know how to fill up the rest of the team. 2 SF, 3(4?) rits, 1 promise nuker, imbagon, ranger barrage(EoE), 2 monks....Life 20:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::2 tanks, 5 or 6 rits, we perfer rit splinter barrager for the extra dmg from splinter, 3 monks bip - bit too much like cryway? Monks hardly heal anyway, dont think theres much point in imbagon unless your aiming for high survivability. Whats on the AP bar? Andy 21:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::When i saw the title of this section, i thought you'd grown balls and learned to pve, manly style. Hearing this tank/SF/nuker crap however, makes me sad. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Trolling ftw? So I don't enjoy c-spacing with a hammer bar for 30+ mins thru an area, why does it bother you? Andy 23:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The ritspikers are all splinter volley with Spirits Strength, and 5-6 isn't necessary because rits far outdamage cryers. We probably don't need an imbagon anymore. That was for when we actually had to fight through the second warden room. Life 01:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Never seen such a team in action so do not really know how it will work out - if you show me example or old builds I can have more of an idea. Andy 16:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Youre missing out lol. By far the most fun way to get through urgoz. It's the build we used to get the 26 minute world record. No skipping or anything. Life 17:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I got 22 minutes with s-strike bspike. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Feel special? You didn't answer my question. Not that keen on that kind of build, but may give it a shot sometime. Andy 21:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Deep freeze, some kind of KD(may not be needed since we skip), extra damage, and any utility really. Life 00:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Not done yet but....User:Life Guardian/Urgoz Ritspike Life 01:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) icU Does way too much DSC. Completely ridiculous. Life 05:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :lol ouch - 600/smiting is srsly boring after a while. Can't believe they can be bothered after all the mqsc. Maxing luxon from deep ftw. Andy 11:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I'm only r9 kurzick =/. I really only did urgoz daily for a few months, so I have a long way to go. Seriously though. They were up to 2mil faction after being kurzick for a day and a half. Life 17:42, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::We maintained 4mil with about 10ish active players a few months ago, just from deep and vanqs Athrun Feya 23:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for pissing in your cheerios. -- Armond Warblade 05:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Wake up Stop editing pvx and come Deep! Lots of sexy ode'ers Athrun Feya 17:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Failure :P was afk eating dinner. Andy 17:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::alright fatty, gogo Athrun Feya 17:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Gogo vote. I'm going to get fed up of those kinda things appearing in Great. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 09:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :RoJ got nerfed. :( --Anonimous. D: 10:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::More accurately, PuGs using RoJ got nerfed ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 11:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::ERF SHAKUUUUUUUUR )I am the only one who thinks about it that way, it seems) Brandnew 12:06, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Apparently some pug on guru thought so too, unless this is you. Ohai. I prefer Dragon's Stomp myself if youre gonna do it that way ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 12:24, 20 June 2009 ( :::::More essay less pvx? Andy 12:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::QQ you really dont know how hard it is to write about the management in the subprime banking crisis with no prior knowledge of anything ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 12:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::nay, I don't visit guru. ^_^Brandnew 12:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Those edits to your urgoz page and manlyfow was jussi, I think ;p [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Didn't even notice it was the same IP :p dwaynas sorrow is kinda bad imo and what was wrong with that line about the spirits? ::Hmm, no idea :p Probably doesn't want EoE killing accidently or something, or is hungry and not thinking right. Dwaynas is to power godspeed, thats all really [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Btw, hawt guild page is hawt [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Do Spirits trigger MoP? oO --Anonimous. D: 12:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Nice page, now less wiki moar essay. I doubt it, though have never played a ritualist ---- Ohai. So I herd ur gud at UW? Want to test this with me? 2 Man UW Clear + ℓγssάή 15:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Andy is in Barcelona atm, qq. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 15:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::See a lot of people using 2x A/E iso a A/Me, but idk what works best - we can try some stuff. I'm up for the 3 man thingy too. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 11:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) If you're bored All these things need making, testing and/or adding to PvX. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 13:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :emoface andy is emo. what are those lyrics about? [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hawt Opeth song is hawt ;p you might even like it (well, at least like it more than all the other stuff I listen to ^^). [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 17:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::np. Opeth - Coil. Opeth isn't emo, really. It's the definition of music that brings peace to your mind. Listen to say, Atonement or anything from the Damnation album. --'-Chaos-' 18:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::She just called it emo because shes paranoid about the fact she is one <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::oh, I get it now. Lol Ath is scared of sorrow and PAIN, THE HORRIBLE PAIN AND AGONY. *Ahem* .. I won't slip again. Seriously though, Opeth is very calm and that song & album I mentioned aren't even metal at all, nor are they hard rock. --'-Chaos-' 18:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah but he didn't call them emo, I called him emo because hes cute and depressed with a floppy fringe <3 [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::That doesn't make me emo, and my fringe doesn't even cover any eyes ;p. I've never actually listened to any Opeth except Watershed and Ghost Reveries, because I was told that the previous albums were mainly more like Coil (and the like). I get bored of too much in that style :p. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The only people I label as emo are those who sit in corners with their hood over their head, convincing everyone of how very sad they are. Coil wasn't very convincing, Ghost Reveries is my fav album (mix of death n rock) and Damnation (prog rock only) is very good to relax to. Well, they both are, so when listening to Opeth from my mp3 I mix those two. I'd suggest finding out on your own, atleast Ghost Reveries. --'-Chaos-' 18:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'll give Damnation a listen some time. What I like about those two albums is the mix between the prog and the death metal, and lack of repetition. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ghost Reveries does that, and totally doesn't repeat itself ;P --'-Chaos-' 18:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Right, I already said that... --'-Chaos-' 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Blackwater Park is awesome too. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 18:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Whysocurious? I'm playing with vR atm. Sorry i never got back to you =\--TahiriVeila 18:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't so curious. A friend asked me to ask, they don't like posting shit. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ohi andyfu :D Nex ftw 16:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *ksun* ANDEYFUUUU <333 Hair Fetish Man 08:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Haaaaaaaaair. <3 make a userpage so i dont have an ugly red link to you [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Mattyfuuuuuu <33333333 [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) So i heard Deep manly works nice? jezz said 17min and can be improved by much ^^ Babes1 07:25, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :yeah, already put a perma iso rit in room 3 and will take make haste iso never surrender on Poro. Maybe go vocal was shitter for moar fall back. Jezz horribly died in pull after pads too. Lost a couple minutes here. 13-14min are achivable with a good team and a few tweaks. Hair Fetish Man 09:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Could Andeyfuu or Lau do a page with builds and stuff ? I updated the Poro build on forum. Hair Fetish Man 09:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Suar, Ill do it now. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 12:30, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL I was just stealing Lau's template to do it ^^ But you'll be faster than me :p Hair Fetish Man 12:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) So I herd jezz was hawt as hell. Life Guardian 17:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Until icU got links to the rest of the photo album. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::So she's not? Life Guardian 18:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::She doesn't look quite like that picture would suggest, put it that way [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::This is depressing news :< Life Guardian 18:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't caaaaare, I just like haaaaaaaair ! *sing* Hair Fetish Man 08:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::<3 you're so french. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 09:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) rawr dunno :p bored and drunk and noones around! not even pretty andy. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 02:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :^ lol. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::lol Failure :D. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 12:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::fault random americans tbh [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 12:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Wtb The 44 minute Shitterflames screens. Life Guardian 03:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :What for? [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::There you go. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/File:44shitterflames.jpg. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::To laugh at idiots on guru who think they know what they're talking about. Thanks. Life Guardian 16:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) this is why I should log on GWs slightly more often than once every 2 weeks. http://img200.imageshack.us/img200/65/rien01.png Pom is awesome. Also good job, shitterflames win? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 16:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Nice ;p pom has too much free time. Check that shit tho, they made me heal... 3rd time ever :D, was scareh. The builds were slightly different to normal, will put them up sometime soon. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 17:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I spoke to Pom. 1 SH and stuff. Looks like candy and stuff means it is possible to be faster than the pre cop nerf record. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 17:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Aye, can get 35 with a perfect run (lol swop manek) then save 2 mins with trench split. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: It's more liek seriouzflamez now :) Hair Fetish Man 09:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Srs as a sausage ;o. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 11:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Sup? I moved you away from "PVX-", since your name has apparently been moved over to just Andy. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Andymcpwnedbyphysicsteacher http://img245.imageshack.us/img245/2358/nouuuuu.jpg Failure. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 21:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : :( qq meanie. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 22:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::lolurbad andy. my old physics teacher was a wow addict. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) FoW mcmanly What have you guys managed as far as times? Got a hawt 15 last night without a t3. Life Guardian 16:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Haven't done any runs since about a week after we posted the builds, though I know alliance got 15 with forest split. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::No FoW? Blasphemy. Life Guardian 23:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) So liek, i haz no school friday. We do lotsa hawt fow runs then kk? :p Life Guardian 03:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Don't know if I'll be on.. but if I am then yussss :D. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I might even log on for the event! - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) i'll come eat chemicals with you. also msn moar failtard. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : I want to convert to software version 7.0 with you Andeyfuu <333 Hair Fetish Man 14:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) hey when yo uget a chance make the Necro a N/RT and bring earthbidn as well as other skills to last throughout the rest of the uw sc, ive edited(the guy that doesnt hav a username till now...thus your reading it xD)and see if we cant buff it i ran it and tested it it keeps Dhuum on his butt whiel the A/E use Dhuums rest. and its current meta now, we just need to edit the necro accordingly. thanks man. Bleak <3 Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 19:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Fucking hawt huh <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 23:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) andypoo get me an everlasting poro tonic! - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 23:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) oy PM me for doa more often plox, I want to finih off a few more armbraces before SF gets shat on next month. I can TK (FoC/SoJ), UA, Bond, or SF. Graz is gonna teach me to sliver/recall at some point as well. <3--TahiriVeila 05:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, will try, but done 1 doa run in about a month & guild runs usually fill pretty quick. Oh and you'll be healing. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 11:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Btw, hairrrrr man said he tried this and it seemed pretty good. Quite likely that he had a team of competant frenchies tho. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hawt. I find frenchies very annoying/incompetent when running about on warriors ;o. Jake, you live in a retarded time zone. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Andeyfu doesn't remember my leetness in manly DoA QQ and yeah splinter shit is pretty good but the spike has to be clean, all together. Hair Fetish Man 20:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::You were always an exception Mattyfu <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Andy Explain hawt sliver junk pls :o Life Guardian 00:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :It's not that exciting/good/fast, I was just bigging it up for the sake of the argument. Also useless for you as you don't have the whole team help rasti. On first battlefield pull, you can sliver the warriors and then ball the bonds in with the other casters by standing in the right spot. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Err, you can get berserkers+bonds+all casters in one ball without sliver :p. SO, basically sliver is absolutely useless? Life Guardian 00:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::That relies on good spawn tbf, and is kinda tricky (unless I'm missing something). [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Only need a decent spawn on the first group, and then it's possible. All you do is get the casters balled on the wall, run up to them with the wall to your left, and either death's charge in or run around the ball and hug the wall. Bonds run right in. Life Guardian 00:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah alright, mr daily fow :P. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Pfft, not my fault frenchies are terrible at fow. Life Guardian 00:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You wouldn't be there either if lolamericans weren't terrible at DoA :D. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Err, yeah i would be =\ I never bothered to get my ele to doa, and doa takes longer than fow and doesnt start at good times for me Life Guardian 00:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hey Mr Life, what is your problem with frenchies ? :D Explain it to him Andeyfu <3 BTW, is any of you running a T3 FoW teambuild ? Hair Fetish Man 11:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Im American and I hear funny stories from Andy :p. Were usually too lazy to bring along a t3, but we could do it if we wanted to. We were even thinking of experimenting with a t4. Life Guardian 15:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, if only I hadn;t quite before getting to test out the 5 terra build with reino. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:43, December 8, 2009 (UTC) '''Bold text'